dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roserade vs Rosemon
Roserade vs Rosemon is ZackAttackX's thirty-fourth DBX. Description Pokemon vs Digimon! These plants will destroy the slugs in your garden... along with your garden! But what if they were to cross paths? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Note The Roserade in this battle is Ivy from the fan-made series Team Revolution created by Blaze on YouTube. Fight Location: Forest of Demise - Team Revolution. (Cues Dust: An Elysian Tail OST - 14 - Twin Souls) "Who leaves a stupid pebble in the middle of a damn forest?" Phantom complained. The team had been wandering aimlessly through the forest trying to find a Frame of Mind Stone to get ahead of Folly's Organisation. "Calm down, Phantom. I have a feeling it isn't too far from here." Ivy assured her teammate. "Let's pick up the pace. We'll get this Frame of Mind Stone, regroup with the others and get out of here." Ari noticed something glowing in the distance. It looked as though it was something on top of a shrine of some kind. "Ivy, you think that's it?" he said, hinting towards the light. Everyone's eyes fixed on the light. "It very well could be. Come on, let's check it out." Ivy said, leading her group towards the shrine. As the group reached the shrine, Ivy observed the light. "No doubt about it, that's the Frame of Mind Stone." she confirmed. "Well, thank God. I was getting bored." Phantom winged. Ari was the one to make a move. "Stay back, I'll go first to make sure it-" BOOM! (Cues Tension: Silver vs. Shadow - Sonic the Hedgehog [OST]) An explosion occurs right in front of Ari, blasting him backwards and into a tree, which collapsed. "ARI!" Ivy yelled out, rushing to her teammate's aid. Zed and Phantom snapped to attention. "Who the hell did that? Show yourself!" Zed demanded. And sure enough, the one who did that showed themselves as Rosemon leaped down from a tree and in front of the team. "I take it you're Team Revolution, huh?" she spat. Phantom stammered. "Y...yeah! That's right. What's it to you?" Rosemon smirked. "So, these are the ones getting in Folly's way. How annoying that must be. Sorry kids, but the Frame of Mind Stone is coming with me." she said, smashing Phantom away with a strike from her vines. As Zed was distracted, she did the same to him. Phantom and Zed both landed near Ari and Ivy, hurt, but generally alright. Ivy stood up. "Zed, take Ari and Phantom and regroup with the others." she instructed. Zed looked at Ivy. "Are you nuts? What about you?" he asked. She stepped forward. "I'm going to deal with this one." she said. "Get to safety and I'll be with you as soon as I'm done." Ari tried to speak. "N...no, Ivy. You'll... get yourself... killed..." he stammered. He tried to pick himself up. "I'll fight alongside you." he insisted. Ivy turned to her ally. "Ari, stop babysitting me. I can take care of myself." she assured him. Ari tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. "Just promise me you'll be careful." he said. Ivy smiled. "Don't worry, I will be." she said. Zed helped Ari to stand and Ari, Zed and Phantom all left to regroup with the others. Ivy faced her adversary. "I cannot let you leave with this Frame of Mind Stone. Not if you are associated with Folly." she said to Rosemon. "Prepare yourself!" HERE WE GO! (Cues Boss Battle 1 - Kid Icarus: Uprising Music Extended) A Magical Leaf was sent Rosemon's way. The Digimon easily disposed of them with her Danger Thorn and rushed at Ivy, punching her backwards. She followed up by launching her whip towards Ivy, grabbing the Pokemon by the leg. She reeled her in and delivered a quick combination of kicks. Ivy had no time to comprehend what was happening but took the beating relatively well. Ivy landed and instantly threw out a Poison Sting, which connected and poisoned her foe. She then attacked with an Energy Ball, which Rosemon countered with a Thorn Shoot, piercing the Energy Ball. Ivy jumped out of the way of the attack and stretched out a vine and grabbed a nearby branch. Rosemon attempted another Thorn Shoot, but Ivy propelled herself upwards and into the trees, using them as cover. She jumped from tree to tree, trying to flank Rosemon. She fired off Sludge Bomb after Sludge Bomb, dealing a decent amount of damage to her foe, also angering her. "Are you planning on hiding forever?" Rosemon asked. With that, Ivy swung down from a tree and kicked Rosemon through a tree. "Does that answer your question?" Ivy responded smugly. The Digimon gathered herself. "How pathetic. Having to resort to a coward's tactic in an attempt to win." Rosemon shook her head in disapproval. Ivy growled and sent a Shadow Ball Rosemon's way. The Digimon effortlessly swatted the attack aside, then rushed in at Ivy, firing Danger Thorns along the way. Ivy used the thorns as leverage, hopping from one thorn to another, trying to close the distance. Bad move! Rosemon used her Ivy Hug to trap Ivy in her vines. "Gotcha!" she smirked, blasting Ivy with a powerful Thorn Shoot. Ivy tumbled to the ground. She realised that she needed a new plan of attack. (Cues RWBY Volume 4: Bad Luck Charm INSTRUMENTAL) Ivy fired an Energy Ball at Rosemon's legs, which the Digimon was able to leap away from. With her spare arm, Ivy shot out some vines and wrapped them around Rosemon. She threw the Digimon into the ground and smashed her through some trees with a lot of force. Rosemon tumbled to the floor and tried to pick herself up. Ivy did not give her the time - she blasted Rosemon with a powerful Solar Beam, launching her through the forest. Ivy took this chance and made a break for the Frame of Mind Stone, which was still sitting on top of the shrine. As she reached for it, a bunch of vines wrapped around her arm and pulled her backwards into a brutal kick from Rosemon, who was not done yet. She continued unloading with punches and kicks, but Ivy was countering with her own. After a while of trading blows, Ivy axehandled Rosemon to the ground and swung for the Digimon's head with Poison Jab. Rosemon rolled to one side and wrapped her whip around Ivy and unleashed the Beauty Shock, electrocuting the Pokemon. Ivy screamed out in agony and tried to break free, but to no avail. It was like every time she felt as though she was breaking free, the grip ended up getting 2 times tighter. After a while, Rosemon stopped the torture. "You were defeated before we began, child." she mocked. "Though your efforts were valiant, I'm afraid we are going to have to end it here." she said, preparing to bombard Ivy with Danger Thorn. The attack launched... and connected with an invisible barrier that Ivy had put in front of her. "What?" the Digimon questioned. Ivy took this chance to use Grass Knot to trip Rosemon up and relinquish her grip. Now free, Ivy unloaded with a Poison Jab combo. Rosemon tried to block as many as she could, but it was no use. Ivy then threw out another Sludge Bomb, which slammed into Rosemon's face, dealing a lot of damage. Rosemon desperately fired a Danger Thorn bombardment at Ivy, who used her vines to grab hold of them and send them back into the Digimon. She then blasted her with a Dazzling Gleam. Rosemon crashed to the ground and landed in a heap. Ivy stepped towards her. "This battle is over." she said. "I will spare your life if-" she began. But Rosemon was not interested in negotiations and fired a thorn into Ivy's leg. Ivy collapsed onto one knee as Rosemon began to stand up. "That's where you're wrong, pest!" Rosemon spat. "That Frame of Mind Stone... is coming with ME!" she yelled, activating Burst Mode. Ivy's eyes widened. "You... Mega Evolved!" she assumed. Rosemon laughed. "If that's what you want to call it. Now, where were we?" (Cues CoD: Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack - Burning Heliride) Rosemon fired a large laser at Ivy, who narrowly dodged to one side. The laser obliterated the trees behind Ivy. The Digimon continued to fire lasers at her adversary, and Ivy continued to dodge, again using her vines to swing from tree to tree. "How the hell am I going to delay that thing?" she asked herself as a laser flew overhead. Rosemon stopped and used her whip to grab Ivy again. She then smashed the Pokemon through every tree she could find before blasting her with a powerful beam of energy. Ivy tumbled to the ground, the effects of the battle clearly on display. Ivy struggled to pick herself up, but was able to do so and fired an Energy Ball at Rosemon. Nothing. She fired two, three, four more, aiming for the head. Still nothing. "No matter what you do, you can't touch me." Rosemon grinned, charging up another laser. Ivy had an idea. She pulled up protect as the beam engulfed her, launching her down the forest. When the beat dissipated, Ivy was nowhere to be seen. "That's one down." Rosemon told herself. She started to feel a little weak and her vision was going fuzzy. "I guess she did do something." she said, dusting herself off. Meanwhile, Ivy was behind a collection of fallen trees, using Synthesis to heal herself as best she can. She couldn't stay down for too long - she needed that stone! She glanced over at where Rosemon was. She was making her way towards the stone. "Okay, going to have to do this sharpish." she said to herself, firing Spikes behind Rosemon, who didn't even realise it. She snuck up on Rosemon, using what was left of the forest as cover. As Rosemon reached out to grab the stone, Ivy shot out her vines from both hands and grabbed the Digimon. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Rosemon was flung backwards and down into the spikes. Ivy continued to swing her downwards into more and more spikes, inflicting massive damage. She then blasted her with a Dazzling Gleam, which knocked Rosemon down. (Cues Kevin Owens - Fight (Official Theme)) Rosemon gathered herself and faced Ivy once more. "Why are you still breathing!?!?" she yelled, flying upwards and firing Danger Thorn over and over. Ivy used Protect again - luckily she was able to pull it off again. She quickly made her way underneath Rosemon and extended a vine to grab her leg. Rosemon saw this coming and flew away. She used her whip to uproot a tree and swung down at Ivy. The Pokemon jumped away and stood on the tree trunk. She ran up it, firing Poison Sting into the face of Rosemon. Another Danger Thorn was sent towards Ivy, who jumped off the thorns to give herself leverage. She jumped up above Rosemon and prepared a Poison Jab. She threw herself into Rosemon and delivered the attack at full force. Both monsters began to fall to the ground, Rosemon at a much faster pace. Rosemon crashed to the ground in a heap, and Ivy landed gently next to her. Rosemon tried to stand up, but for some reason felt... exhausted. She started to feel very weak. "What... is... this?" she asked. Ivy smirked. "Guess you didn't notice." she said. "Right at the start, I poisoned you with my Poison Sting technique." she explained. "I knew I couldn't defeat you with raw power alone, so I needed some way to chip away at your health and delay you long enough for it to fully kick in." Rosemon's look of anger slowly turned into a look of concern. "What... does... this... mean?" she panted. Ivy just stared at her. "Like you said, you were defeated before we began." (Cues Nano-Exist from 3:09) In desperation, Rosemon swung for Ivy, who simply raised an arm to block. She then kicked Rosemon in the chest, sending her tumbling. She pursued, blasting the Digimon with Venoshock, which did much more damage thanks to the poison. Rosemon growled and fired another Danger Thorn. Ivy simply grabbed all the thorns with her vines and returned them to Rosemon. One thorn impaled her in the left arm, then one in the right arm, one in her left leg and one in her right leg. The final thorn found its way into the Digimon's chest, nailing her to the ground. Ivy began to charge up a Solar Beam. "Time's up." she said, blasting Rosemon with the attack, which was much more powerful this time. Rosemon screamed in agony as she dissolved in the attack. Ivy stood around, panting. She had won. She made her way to the Frame of Mind Stone, which was somehow still intact. She picked it up, but started to feel dizzy. She started to fall to the ground in exhaustion, but she landed in someone's arms. As her vision went, she could hear the voice Ari calling her name. "Ivy, it's alright. I've got you. You're going to be okay." DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'OC VS Character' themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon vs Digimon Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights